Rodeo Gargantuar
:Not to be confused with the Wild West Gargantuar. 225px |strength = 5 |health = 9 |cost = 7 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Hearty |tribe = Sports Gargantuar Zombie |ability = Gravestone When revealed: Move a Plant. |flavor text = Why yes, this IS his first rodeo.}} Rodeo Gargantuar is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 7 to play, and has 5 /9 . He has the [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] trait, and his ability allows himself to move a plant to a selected lane when he is revealed. His plant counterpart is Whipvine. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Sports Gargantuar Zombie *'Ability: Gravestone.' When revealed: Move a Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Why yes, this IS his first rodeo. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |9 .}} * |7 .}} Strategies With Rodeo Gargantuar is basically a Sumo Wrestler with higher stats. Use this zombie as you would do with a Sumo Wrestler. With a very high health stat this can survive a strong attack or two. Use his ability to move a potential threat to Rodeo Gargantuar's lane to destroy it, or to move a plant away from his lane so that he can possibly finish off the plant hero. You can also use Zombie Coach to make him so he can't be hurt, as he is also a sports zombie. If Neptuna or The Smash is being used, you can use Possessed on this, and will now have Frenzy and even more health. Against Any Instant Kill card like , Doom-Shroom, , and Lawnmower can destroy him easily. However, if those cards are not available, strategize and determine potential spots where the zombie hero will direct the plant. If there are three plants on field (one is the lane Rodeo Gargantuar is in Gravestone), the plant hero can place a plant in Rodeo Gargantuar's lane and he will be forced to move it to the empty lane, which could easily turn the tables if the positioning is planned ahead and strategically used. Take him down quickly, because he could easily damage your plant hero for five (or even more, if he is buffed). Gallery Rodeo garg stats.png|Rodeo Gargantuar's statistics Rodeopacket.png|Card Earning Rodeo Gargantuar.png|The player earning Rodeo Gargantuar after completing Neptuna's 8th Hero Quest Swipe.png|Rodeo Gargantuar moving a plant 72Rodeo.png|7 /2 Rodeo Gargantuar with Frenzy Iron.png|Rodeo Gargantuar attacking CherryBombWild.png|Rodeo Gargantuar being attacked by , along with two Zookeepers DedRodeo.png|Destroyed Rodeo Gargantuar LawnmowerDestroyingRodeoGarg.jpg|Rodeo Gargantuar destroyed by Lawnmower RodeoGargStrength9Health14.jpg|9 /14 Rodeo Gargantuar Old RodeoGargantuarHDescription.png|Rodeo Gargantuar's old statistics Rodeo garg.png|The player receiving Rodeo Gargantuar from a Premium Pack (pre-1.6.27) Z-Mech Ally Pack.jpg|Rodeo Gargantuar on Z-Mech's old Ally Pack Rodeo garg silhouette.png|Rodeo Gargantuar's silhouette Receiving Rodeo Gargantuar.png|The player receiving Rodeo Gargantuar from a Premium Pack Trivia *His appearance is based on the Wild West Gargantuar. **His appearance may also be partially based on the Sheriff Gargantuar as well. *Similar to the Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, Rodeo Gargantuar is one of the various Plants vs. Zombies 2 Gargantuars renamed, in this case the Wild West Gargantuar. **However, they have a handful of differences in appearance. *In the Z-Mech Ally Pack, this has a lasso. *For some reason, he is smaller than the other Gargantuars in the game. *He, tied with Zombot 1000, has the second-most health in the game, the first being Wannabe Hero, assuming that the zombie hero has at least 9 health. Category:Zombies Category:Sports cards Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Headwear zombies Category:Premium zombies Category:Rare zombies (Heroes) Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Zombies